This administrative core has the following purposes: 1. To provide fiscal and administrative support for all projects. 2. To coordinate the numerous interactions built into specific experiments that link our 3 projects and the Neurovascular Coupling Core. 3. To develop and maintain a networked database for cross-correlating findings from each project into a central depository that enables major progress milestones to be synthesized. 4. To organize the bimonthly meetings of Project Leaders and the yearly Neurovascular Program Retreat. 5. To facilitate communications between the PI, Executive Committee and the Internal Advisory Committee. 6. To organize a special bimonthly Neurovascular Research Seminar Series at MGH.